memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Home and 147th Fleet assembled
Cardassian warships are heading towards the Allied fleet and joins into the forces as they're getting prep for a battle. On board the Enterprise in sickbay Doctor Crusher is giving instructions to her medical staff. The thing to remember is that the Klingons prefer to use their knives and bat'leths in close combat, so if we get boarded, you can expect a lot of severe lacerations, broken bones, and blunt force traumas, all I can say is, keep calm, remember your training and do the best you can, report to your posts Doctor Crusher says as she looks at her medical staff. Admiral Kira walks into sickbay and looks at her and asked about Kira. Beverly, Kira wants to help you is that all right says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. She smiles at him. Sure she can Beverly says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. Kira wants to feel useful any way she can says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly then leaves sickbay. In the Captain's ready room Captain Martin is sitting in his ready room and activates his log recorder. Captain's log stardate 53996.3. We've been preparing the fleet for a battle with the Terran assault fleet everyone is on edge including me and my crew but I believe that we'll come out as the winners of this fight end log entry Captain Martin says as he finishes recording his log. Then the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the doors. Commander Kadan walks into the ready room. Sir you've got a minute? Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sure John says as he looks at her. She paces about and looks at him. This isn't right you've got more battle experience then the Admiral does and yet he's taking command of the overall fleet, we're the flagship we should be leading the fleet in to battle Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. John looks at her. Kadan I understand where you're coming from we are the flagship but he outranks me and it's his attack plan Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Oh come on John we both know that he prefers to do this because of my homeworld being attacked, that's why he's taking command of the fleet Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I understand where you're coming from Kadan John says as he looks at her. Then the com activates. Captain Martin to the bridge Commander McCabe says over the com. Both Captain Martin and Commander Kadan walks out of his ready room and walks onto the bridge. Captain Martin looks at McCabe. Matt what's up? Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Commander McCabe looks at him. Sir Admiral Kira is hailing the entire fleet Commander McCabe says as he looks at him. Captain Martin turns to him and nods and Admiral Kira's voice comes over the com stating that Bajor has sent a distress call. Bajor has sent a distress call, we must protect Bajor from the Terran fleet says Typhuss over the com. Captain Martin goes to his chair and looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren take us into formation and set course for Bajor full impulse speed Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Lieutenant Johansson says as she is working at the helm. The Enterprise and the fleet departs Deep Space 9, as the Terran fleet attacks the planet.